Pikachu
Pikachu is an OC created by Laki. He's a kindhearted young genius who tries to help his friends with his inventions. Pikachu debuts in PokeAdventures, where he plays a large role. From then on, he makes more major appearences thoughout RPs. Overview Pikachu is a scholarly 12 year old who can be seen as a child prodigy. He generally tries to act polite to everyone he meets, though he occasionally has childish bouts of naivete and can be quick to tears. Pikachu was a bit isolated before he met the others, spending time alone inventing. But he eventually met a few friends that helped him become more social and outgoing. Pikachu has a strong bond with Kleat the Togetic, whom he strongly looks up to and works beside. Though he is well versed in science and technology, he is utterly dumbfounded by romance. He has a fear of the paranormal, or things that can't be explained through science. Pikachu has a personal attatchment to his creations, often weeping if they get destroyed. By the time of Year 8 Pikachu has become human, dubbing himself Pike when in this state. He now has an understanding of magitech, often using it to aid him. RP History Pikachu debuts in PokeAdventures, where his inventions help the gang numerous times in the story, though one in particular goes insane and has to be killed by Sheebop. He later has a role in RPCRP, being a member of the group since the beginning, and connecting with fellow inventor Kleat the Togetic. Pikachu is a key character in one particular arc, where a malfunctioning invention injures him and leaves him in a state of amnesia. It takes the efforts of Rhodium, Usagi, Merlee and Flamber to bring him back to normal. Pikachu becomes Kleat's assistant by the end of RPCRP, and only makes guest appearances in Darius League Quest. During the Second Secret War, he's brainwashed into inventing a sinister device for Vanessa but he's soon brought out of his trance and assists Teddy, Strawbella and Zula in defeating her. He's set to return for RPCRP2. Pikachu has a starring role in KaPRPT, which documents his adventures with Kleat as they stumble from one mishap to another. Some of his exploits include a court battle, a duel with a cryptozoologist, entering a battle tournament as well as finding himself wrapped up in a citywide demon attack. Pikachu comes out of his shell quite a bit in the RP, Kleat's influence leading him to becoming more adventurous and self-assured. Some time after Crossover City is restored and citizens can come and go as they please Pikachu decides to take an extended stay in Armeda, the country's technology catching his interest. In his stay with Kleat he studies magitech and puts his scientific research to work, gaining quite a few connections there as well. By Chilling Whispers Pikachu moves to Denland to rejoin his old friends and becomes a member of Missy Pop. Pikachu and Kleat serve as tech specialists, providing the group with their machinery and operating mission control. He is turned human by Shiruru's spell just like several others in the team. Relationships Kleat : Kleat is Pikachu's friend and partner in inventing. Being the closest on par to his intellect, Pikachu bonds with Kleat on a different level than the other characters. Flamber : One of Pikachu's first friends. Flamber helped him get out of his solitary phase and encouraged him to make friends. Lunatyr : Though they start off somewhat distant, Pikachu grows to consider Lunatyr as a close friend throughout KaPRPT, and it appears that the feeling is mutual. Vanessa : An enemy of his. Vanessa coerced him into inventing a device that grants her power, something he feels guilt for to this day. Order of Light : Pikachu has visited the Order of Light numerous times and has close ties to Dodeca and the apprentices. Emolga : Pikachu's cousin. Though Pikachu can be a bit irked by his pranks, he cares about him and is the only member of their family that looks after Emolga. Inventions Mechachu - '''Pikachu has made several Mechachus, robotic versions of himself, over the course of many RPs. There's a running gag in which they flip out somehow and have to be destroyed, causing Pikachu much grief. '''Bust-A-Move-Atron - '''A microchip attached to the back of the wearer's head that gives allows another person with a remote control to manually control their dancing. It was used in RPCRP in order to allow Rhodium to dance with Merlee but it shorted out and caused him to go out of control. '''Mechachu-Chan '''- '''A miniature Pikachu robot that Pikachu creates during PTRPCRP2. Sadly, it's crushed when the gang has a run in with creatures known as Purifiers. '''Mecha Arm - '''A robotic arm that Pikachu occasionally uses. It's strong enough to be used in combat, as shown when the gang infiltrates the assassin organization that Lunatyr works for. Gallery PikachuAndLunatyr.jpg|With Lunatyr ZlCfzSjxywQWEB-BJj.png|Pikachu in the RPCRP comic Fail.png|Pikachu sad after an invention fails. PIkaSparkle.jpeg Pikachu'sPast.jpg|Pikachu's younger years. SuperPikaBros.jpg|Super Pika Bros. Trivia *Pikachu is a Virgo, born on September 18th. *Favorite snack: anything salty or crunchy. He also has a liking for cheese. * Pikachu is shown with prominent buck teeth, which was the result of incessant thumb sucking as a young child. Occasionally he sucks his thumb if he's stressed out. * Pikachu has perfect vision, meaning his glasses are not actually real. * In fact, the glasses that he wears once belonged to the Gym Leader Clemont. * Pikachu didn't wear glasses in the beginning of PokeAdventures. * Pikachu is very skilled at video games but only plays if he's urged to. Category:OCs Category:Male OCs Category:OCs made by Laki Category:OCs that appeared in RPCRP Category:OCs that appeared in RPCRP2 Category:OCs that appeared in PTRPCRP2 Category:OCs that appeared in DLQ Category:Pokemon Category:OCs that appeared in PokeAdventures Category:OCs that are biologically related to another Category:OCs that appeared in KaPRPT Category:Missy Pop OCs